Jikan No Ryoko
by Cindy Giovani
Summary: Sasuke adalah anak yang selalu sial alias BAD LUCKER disaat itu dia bertemu dengan Sakura seorang Junction Point dari masa depan yang memberi tau bahwa masa depan telah dihancurkan oleh para monster waktu yaitu Imagin. Disisi lain tunangan kakak Sasuke yaitu Deidara telah kehilangan ingatannya tentang Itachi uchiha, Akan Sasuke menemukan penyebabnya? Inspiration Of KR Den-O
1. First Time of Travelling

Jikan No Ryoko Chapter I By Cindy Giovani

Anime : Naruto

Jenis : Friendship,Adventure,Humor dikit,dll (Tergantung Chapter)

Gatau kenapa saya ingin membuat Fic ini dan Fic ini juga terinspirasi Kamen Rider Den-O dan beberapa film. Asalnya saya mau buat Fic coba-coba Rated M bahasa Inggris gara-gara baca Fic tetangga yang membuat saya tertawa setiap hari,hahaha.(Ketawa Nista ala Madara) Yak daripada kita tambah ngawur soal Fic Rated M gaje entu kita mulai saja Ceritanya

Rated : T (Mereunan(Mungkin))

Pairing : SasuSaku and Itadei

Sumary : Sasuke adalah anak yang selalu sial alias BAD LUCKER disaat itu dia bertemu dengan Sakura seorang Junction Point dari masa depan yang memberi tau bahwa masa depan telah dihancurkan oleh para monster waktu yaitu Imagin. Disisi lain tunangan kakak Sasuke yaitu Deidara telah kehilangan ingatannya tentang Itachi uchiha

Warning :

Kamen Rider bukan milik saya tapi milik Ishinomori Production

Naruto itu punya Masashi Kishimoto

Walaupun Cerita ini diadaptasi dari beberapa film tapi bakal beda dengan yang aslinya XD #plak

Suatu hari ada sebuah kereta(Lebih tepatnya Shinkansen) sedang mengejar sebuah butiran pasir yang akan mengacaukan waktu yaitu Imagin

"Jadi bagaimana?"tanya Sakura

"Junction poin sebelumnya pasti ada di sekitar abad 21 ini"jawab Kakashi

Sementara itu Sasuke sudah sial di pagi hari dari Rem sepeda miliknya ngeblong,sepedanya tersangkut di pohon sampai-sampai dirinya pun tersangkut di pohon

Untungnya Sasuke ditolong oleh Pekerja Bangunan pada saat situasi itu berlangsung

"Daijobu?"tanya Pekerja Bangunan tersebut

"Ha'i,Terima kasih paman"ucap Sasuke tersenyum langsung pergi dengan sepedanya

"Nak, lain kali kau harus berhati-hati ya!"teriak Pekerja bangunan itu

Belum beberapa menit pekerja itu berkata, Sasuke sudah ketiban sial lagi mulai dari ban sepedanya kempes karena pecahan kaca botol dan ada seekor Imagin yang melihat Sasuke

"Katakan apa permintaanmu dan aku akan mengabulkan nya"ucap Imagin tersebut

"Sebaiknya aku harus mengganti ban sepeda lagi"ucap Sasuke menghela nafas sambil menabrak Imagin mode pasir tersebut

"Hei tunggu, apa permintaanmu?!"seru Imagin tersebut merasuki tubuh Sasuke tanpa diketahui

Nasib buruk Sasuke selanjutnya yaitu tertabrak tong sampah. Sampai akhirnya Sasuke pun dipalak oleh beberapa anak berandalan.

"Kau sudah masuk ke daerah kami,jadi kau harus membayar retribusinya"ucap pemuda memakai topi biru

"Baiklah aku hanya punya cemilan ini"ucap Sasuke memberi mereka cemilan

"Ya baguslah kalau kau mengerti"ucap Pemuda berjaket hijau

Bagusnya sih begini.

"Kau sudah masuk ke daerah kami, jadi kau harus membayar retribusinya." ucap seorang pemuda yang memakai topi biru. Sasuke menghela napas panjang, "Baiklah ... aku hanya punya cemilan ini," kata Sasuke sambil memberikan pemuda-pemuda berandal itu cemilan.

"Baguslah kalau kau mengerti!" kata si pemuda berjaket hijau.

Mereka semua pun pergi namun saat Sasuke menendang sebuah kaleng ke tong sampah malah terkena pundak pemuda berambut coklat, akhirnya mereka pun mau menghajar Sasuke.

"Rasakan itu"ucap para pemuda berandalan tersebut

Setelah Sasuke dihajar babak belur oleh para pemuda berandalan tersebut, dia menemukan sebuah dompet pemuda beradalan tadi dan segera membawa barang tersebut ke Kantor polisi.

"Aku harus menyerahkan barang ini ke kantor polisi karena barang ini bukan miliku"ucap Sasuke

Namun saat tepat berada di depan dan mau masuk ke kantor polisi, Sasuke menemukan sebuah tiket berbentuk kartu yang dapat menghubungkan dirinya dengan dimensi waktu.

"benda apa ini?"tanya Sasuke

Sasuke pun masuk ke dimensi waktu dan merasa kaget karena tempat itu bukanlah kantor polisi. Tempat itu terlihat Shinkansen sedang berhenti dan Sasuke bertemu dengan Shizune

"Wah selamat datang!"teriak Shizune senang dengan menyambut Sasuke

"Huh?"tanya Sasuke kebingungan

"Ini kopi untukmu"ucap Shizune memberikan kopi kepada sasuke

Sasuke dengan perasaan bingung menerima pemberian kopi dari Shizune dan saat keluar dari dimensi waktu Sasuke tetap bingung

"Tadi itu apa ya?,saat aku masuk berbeda sekali dengan kantor polisi"batin Sasuke kebingungan

Saat menuju pulang,Sasuke bertemu dengan teman kakak iparnya,Genma Shiranui yang sedang menggoda seorang gadis tapi berubah drastis karena Sasuke melihatnya

"Tunggu itu kan Genma temannya Deidara nee san,tapi kenapa dia bersama gadis lain?"gumam Sasuke

"aa~ gomen-gomen,sampai jumpa nanti ya"ucap Genma berakting dihadapan Sasuke

"Genma?"tegur Sasuke

"Nah Sasuke ayo ke Yoroguma cafe,pasti kakak iparmu telah menunggu daritadi"ucap Genma mengajak Sasuke ke rumahnya

Sesampainya di rumah ,Sasuke disambut ramah oleh Deidara

"Tadaima"ucap Sasuke

Deidara yang sedang membuat kopi terus dilihat oleh pengunjung (sebenarnya hampir sama dengan peristiwa Airi yang asli) yang rata-rata berjenis kelamin perempuan #plak cowok maksudnya,pada akhirnya Deidara menyambut kedatangan Sasuke

" Wah Sasuke,kau dari mana saja,un?"tanya Deidara dengan senyum biasanya

"Aku hanya belanja saja kok,Deidara neesan"ucap Sasuke tersenyum

"Yasudah makanlah ini"ucap Deidara memberi sup tomat kesukaan Sasuke

Disisi lain Sakura terus mencari Junction point pendahulunya dan menemukan sebuah gantungan kunci berbentuk lonceng hijau

"Sebaiknya aku simpan ini sebagai petunjuk"ucap Sakura menaruh benda itu ke sakunya

Memang benar apa kata Sakura benda itu adalah petunjuk tentang Imagin yang dia kejar di waktu ini, benda itu milik seorang salah salah satu pemuda berandalan yang menghajar Sasuke yaitu Fubuki Kuro.

"Benda itu kemana?"tanya Fubuki sambil menggerogoh sakunya

"Hei, kau sedang mencari apa?"tanya pemuda bertopi biru

"Jangan-jangan barang itu diambil anak tadi"tebak Fubuki dengan nada sedih

"Apa kau bilang? Kami bertiga akan menghajarnya!"ucap pria berjaket coklat langsung saja pergi tanpa ada aba-aba Fubuki

Fubuki pun merenung sedih saat teman-temannya pergi mencari barang yang paling berharga bagi dia. Namun tiba-tiba saja munculah monster pasir menakutkan dihadapan Fubuki

"Katakan apa permintaanmu? Aku akan mengabulkan permintaanmu"ucap monster pasir yaitu bat Imagin

"Whoaaa! hantu!"teriak Fubuki ketakutan

"What lu kire ane itu ape? Enak aje lu sebut-sebut ane setan, gini-gini ane itu udah bersertipikat Imagin Corporation tau!"omel bat Imagin

"Imagin itu apa?"tanya Fubuki agak lemot otaknya

"Imagin adalah makhluk yang akan mengabulkan permintaan pada si pengontrak permintaan dan akan mengubah masa lalu dan masa depan si pengontrak,sudah cepat kasih tau apa permintaanmu?" tanya Bat Imagin

"Tolong carikan gantungan kunci berbentuk lonceng hijau"jawab Fubuki

"Baiklah kalau begitu"ucap Bat Imagin mulai mencari barang yang diminta Fubuki

Di Yoroguma Cafe

"Deidara Neesan,aku pergi dulu ya!"seru Sasuke

"Hati-hati ya Sasuke,un"ucap Deidara

Sasuke pun pergi membeli bahan makan untuk Cafe,tiba-tiba dia dihadang oleh pemuda berandalan tadi

"Hei nak,kau masih ada urusan dengan kami"ucap pemuda berjaket hijau

"Maksudmu?"tanya Sasuke bingung

"Kau telah mengambil barang berharga milik teman kami,jadi cepat kembalikan!"bentak pemuda bertopi biru sambil memegang shall Sasuke

"Aku tidak tau"jawab Sasuke ketakutan

"O jadi kau mau menantang kami"ucap pria berjaket coklat mulai menghajar Sasuke

Sasuke pun dihajar habis-habisan oleh para berandalan tersebut tapi dia ditolong oleh Sakura yang merasa bahwa Sasuke melakukan kontrak dengan Imagin

"Kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya Sakura

"Apakah aku akan mati?"tanya Sasuke lagi

"Hey kau itu masih punya harapan,jangan berkata seperti itu!"Jawab Sakura kesal

Namun mimik wajah Sasuke agak sedikit aneh, tiba-tiba saja rambutnya sedikit berwarna merah di sekitar poni dan style rambut sasuke berubah agak sedikit berandalan

"Hei,kau tidak apa-apa kan?"tanya Sakura khawatir

"Kalian hanya menghalangiku saja!"teriak Sasuke melepas shallnya

"Jadi kau benar-benar mau mengajak bertarung?"tanya para berandalan tersebut

"Ore Sanjou!"seru Sasuke sedang kerasukan imagin yaitu Momotaros

"Kau siapa?"tanya Sasuke dari dalam hatinya

"What lu kagak kenal aye?!"teriak Sasuke (Momotaros) kaget

"Iya, tidak sopan menggunakan tubuh orang seenaknya"ucap Sasuke dalam hati

"Heh ini juga lowongan dari author Cindy karena ane lagi nganggur!"seru Sasuke (Momotaros)

"Lah kok dia ngomong sendiri sih?"batin Sakura Sweadroped

"Kau sudah gila ya?"tanya pemuda bertopi biru sweadroped

"Jangan mengganggu!"ucap Sasuke (Momotaros) marah

"Jadi kau benar-benar menantang kami,hyaaat"ucap pemuda berjaket hijau memulai aba-aba untuk menyerang Sasuke bersama teman-temannya

"Pergi,pergi,pergi!"teriak Sasuke (Momotaros) mulai menghajar mereka satu persatu

Akhirnya mereka terpental diatas ranting pohon taman dan Sasuke kembali seperti semula

"Kau siapa?"tanya Sasuke

"Namaku Sakura,aku adalah Junction Point dari masa depan untuk mencari generasi Junction Point sebelumnya"ucap Sakura

"Lalu?"tanya Sasuke

"Karena tadi aku lihat ada pasir berjatuhan dari tubuhmu dan pasti kau telah melakukan kontrak dengan Imagin yang yang aku kejar"jelas Sakura

"Aku melakukan kontrak dengan Imagin?"tanya Sasuke tambah bingung

"Ya. Imagin adalah makhluk penghancur waktu awalnya dia akan berkata "Katakan apa permintaanmu,maka aku akan mengabulkannya" lalu saat sang pengontrak melakukan kontrak dengannya dia akan melakukan apapun sampai kontrak tersebut berakhir, jika kontrak sudah berakhir maka Imagin akan pergi ke masalalu pengontrak untuk mengubah masalalu dan masa depan pengontrak bahkan Imagin bisa menghancurkan ingatan pengontrak beserta waktu"jelas Sakura

"Jadi intinya Imagin adalah monster waktu yang berpura-pura mengabulkan permintaan kita padahal mereka akan menghacurkan masalalu dan masa depan"ucap Sasuke mulai antusias dengan informasi yang diberikan Sakura

"Iya,mereka juga akan membuat orang yang ada di masa sekarang akan menghilang"ucap Sakura

"Baiklah kalau begitu,kau tau apa benda ini?"tanya Sasuke menunjukan tiket yang dia temukan tadi

"Itu Tiket Denliner! Kau mendapatkan benda itu dari mana?"tanya Sakura terkejut dengan tiket yang ditunjukan Sasuke

"Aku menemukan benda ini saat aku mau mengembalikan dompet anak berandalan tadi"ucap Sasuke

"O begitu"ucap Sakura

"Hei apa itu tiket den-liner?"tanya Sasuke lagi

"Baiklah aku akan menjelaskanmu jika kau ikut denganku"ucap Sakura menghela nafas

Sasuke dan Sakura akhirnya pergi ke tempat Den-liner yang sedang berhenti di stasiun waktu dengan cara melewati pintu rumah kosong,karena Sakura khawatir jika ada yang tau tentang den-liner. Sesampai di Den Liner

"A~,kau yang tadi"ucap Shizune tersenyum sambil menyambut Sasuke

"Eh iya,terima kasih dengan kopinya"ucap Sasuke membungkukan dirinya

"Nah Sasuke ini adalah Shizune, dia adalah pelayan cafe di Den Liner ini"ucap Sakura memperkenalkan Shizune

"Salam kenal ya, Sasuke"ucap Shizune tersenyum

Tiba-tiba datanglah Kakashi dari gerbong lain

"Selamat datang di Den liner namaku Kakashi,dan siapa namamu nak?"tanya Kakashi

"Namaku Sasuke Uchiha"ucap Sasuke

"Sakura,kau sudah menemukan Junction point sebelumnya"ucap Kakashi

"Maksudmu Sasuke,owner?"tanya Sakura

"Iya,dia adalah Junction point sebelumnya"ucap Kakashi

"Hei Sakura san,kenapa kau memanggil dia dengan sebutan owner?"bisik Sasuke

"Oh ya aku lupa memberitahumu tentang Kakashi, dia itu adalah owner Den Liner"ucap Sakura memberitahu Sasuke

"Hei kalian sudah melupakanku ya?"tanya Momotaros agak marah

"Oh ya kau itu Imagin banyak omong tadi kan?"tanya Sakura sinis

"Juga seenaknya saja memakai tubuh orang"ucap Sasuke masih kesal terhadap Momotaros

"Hei kalian berdua, untung aku menolong kalian dari para berandalan tadi!"teriak Momotaros marah

"Walaupun kau agak berandalan, aku sangat berterima kasih karena sudah menolongku"ucap Sasuke tersenyum

"Ya sama-sama"ucap Momotaros agak tersanjung

"Oh ya ngomong-ngomong, namamu itu siapa?"tanya Sakura kepada Momotaros

"Namaku Edward Jacob(?)"ucap Momotaros kepedean

"O jadi itu nama kamu.."ucap semua biasa aja (Except Shizune)

30 detik kemudian, mereka semua pada berdemo ria kepada Momotaros soal namanya

"Aarrrrgghh,Uso!"teriak Sakura,Sasuke,dan Kakashi protes

"Ga kok,emang nama ane Edward Jacob"ucap Momotaros tetap ngotot

"Daripada ricuh begini,lebih baik kita tanyakan kepada sutradaranya"ucap Shizune menunjuk Madara

Semuanya pun pada berkumpul di depan sutradara

"Nani? Wat hepen?"tanya Madara bingung

"Ah ente so-soan pakai bahasa inggris padahal masih minta ke Author Cindy yang menerjemahkan"ucap Tobirama ngikik

"Oi jangan buka kartu nape?!"teriak Madara malu

"Kong Madara,benar kagak sih Imagin ini namanya Edward Jacob?"tanya Sasuke penasaran

"Iye bener kok"ucap Madara dengan tampang Herp meme

"Bohong kata siapa Momotachi sekarang ganti nama jadi Edward, Cindy aja memanggilnya dengan sebutan "Momotachi" -_-" "ucap Kabuto Sweadroped

"Onoreee Sutradara!"teriak semua sambil menghajar Madara habis-habisan

5 menit setelah kerusuhan

"Okay mari kita lanjutkan ceritanya,eksyen!"ucap Madara dengan tampang babak belur

Momotaros masih tetap ngotot kalau namanya itu Edward Jacob(?)

"Uso! Edward sama Jacob itu kan yang ada di Twilligt"ucap Sakura ngotot

"Iya-iya dah aku menyerah,namaku Momotaros"ucap Momotaros

"Nah gitu dong,are'?"ucap Sasuke terhenti saat berbicara

"Kau melihat apa? Benda ini kah?"tanya Sakura sambil menunjukan gantungan kunci berbentuk lonceng hijau

"Iya para anak berandalan yang menghajarku tadi sedang mencari gantungan kunci itu"ucap Sasuke

"Mungkin Imagin yang kami kejar sedang melakukan kontrak dengan mencari benda ini"batin Sakura

"Bau ini"ucap Momotaros agak serius

"Kenapa Momotaros?"tanya Shizune

"Sepertinya aku mencium bau Imagin"ucap Momotaros

"Jadi kau bisa mencium keberadaan Imagin?"tanya Sakura penasaran

"Iya aku bisa"ucap Momotaros

"Tolong antar aku kepada sang pengontrak ya Sakura dan Momotaros"ucap Sasuke

Di atap gedung terlihat Fubuki sedang menggelengkan kepalanya saat Bat Imagin memberikan beberapa gantungan kunci yang salah

"Ini punyamu?"Tanya Bat Imagin mulai jengkel

"Bukan.."ucap Fubuki menggelengkan kepalanya

"Lalu yang mana gantungan Kunci,ente?!"teriak Bat Imagin marah bin udah defresi(?) berat

Tiba-tiba datanglah Denliner dari dimensi waktu dan menabrak Bat Imagin sampai mental ke bulan

"Daijoubu?"tanya Sakura khawatir

"Aku tidak apa-apa"ucap Fubuki

"Ini barang punyamu kan?,tadi terjatuh waktu itu"ucap Sasuke tersenyum

Fubuki pun menangis terharu, namun suasana tersebut dikacaukan oleh Bat Imagin

"Kontrak Komplit,hahay"ucap Bat Imagin senyum

"Siwalan lu,cari enaknya aja"ucap Sasuke (Momotaros) marah

"Yang penting udah selesei,week"ucap Bat Imagin sambil menjulurkan lidahnya dan masuk ke ingatan Fubuki

"Tiketnya!"seru Sakura sambil memasang Den Card di atas kepala Fubuki dan munculah keterangan waktu ingatan Fubuki bertuliskan "06 - 09 - 2009"

"Apa kau ingat peristiwa pada tanggal 6 september 2009?"tanya Sakura

"Aku ingat dengan peristiwa itu"ucap Fubuki agak sedih

"Tolong ceritakan"ucap Sasuke

"Saat itu aku sedang bermain-main dengan temanku dan aku jarang sekali mengunjungi nenekku saat itu, lalu saat aku ke rumah sakit seorang perawat hanya memberikan hadiah ulang tahunku dari nenek sebagai tanda perpisahan"ucap Fubuki sedih

"Sakura ayo kita kejar Bat Imagin itu"ucap Sasuke peduli dengan cerita Fubuki

To Be Continue

Shisui : "Hahaha,ancur-ancur amat tuh nasib kong Madara sama Sasuke XD" (Ketawa guling-guling)

Pain : Harusnya ane yang meranin "Yuuto Sakurai" eh ini malah Itachi, sayang ga bisa dekat sama Deidara Chan

Deidara and Konan : "Yang ada lain meranin "Yuuto Sakurai" tapi malah meranin "Otoya Kurenai" -_-" " (Sweadroped)

Gaara : "ane jadi Decade aja,cuma numpang lewat doang" (Nyantai)

Kiba : "Enak banget ente" (Sweadroped)

Neji dan Guy : "Mohon maaf bila ada kesalahan kata maupun nama dan mohon review and like,sekian dan terima kasih"


	2. Sen No Itsuwari Man No Uso

**Jikan No Ryoko Chapter II By Cindy Giovani**

Anime : Naruto

Jenis : Friendship,Adventure,,Humor,dll (tergantung chapter)

Akhirnya bisa melanjutkan ke Chapter II dari tantangan-tantangan tugas bin ulangan dari Sekolah,fyuuh. Pas waktu ngeliat movie Den-O : Final Countdown, Inkarnasi Airi waktu ketemu Inkarnasi Yuuto kayak serasi banget gitu sampai-sampai situasinya hampir sama dengan waktu Airi masa depan dan turut berduka cita kepada Seiyunya Kisame (Tomoyuki Dan) alias Isaka Shinkuro (Padahal ane baru nyadar sekarang kalau dia pernah acting di Kamen Rider W T.T). Nah daripada kita menunggu-nunggu mari kita mulai saja yak!

Rate : T (Masih mereun XD #plak)

Pairing : SasuSaku,Itadei

Sumarry : Chapter sebelumnya Sasuke mengalami kejadian yang belum pernah dia alami dari dia bertemu seorang Junction Point bernama Sakura sampai dengan Imagin bernama Momotaros. Disisi lain, Bat Imagin akan menghacurkan dunia ingatan Fubuki yaitu sang pengontrak dan Sasuke harus mengalahkan Bat Imagin..

Warning :

Kamen Rider bukan punya saya tapi punya Ishinomori Production

Naruto milik Masashi Kishimoto

Cerita emang terinspirasi tapi plot fic tetap beda XD

Chapter II : "Sen No Itsuwari Man No Uso"

Sasuke bersama Sakura pergi ke waktu "06-09-2009" untuk mengejar Bat Imagin dan mengalahkannya. Tapi saat mereka datang ke waktu tersebut, Bat Imagin sudah berbuat ulah duluan dengan cara mengambil ahli tubuh Fubuki.

"Hei Fubuki awas bisi katabrak maneh teh!,"seru Pemuda berjaket hijau dengan menggunakan Bahasa Sunda

"Ugh!" Tubuh Fubuki tiba-tiba dirasuki oleh Bat Imagin

"Kau kenapa?,"tanya Pemuda menggunakan topi Biru

Tiba-tiba Fubuki yang dikendalikan Bat Imagin mendorong kedua temannya dan mengejar truk sampai-sampai dia merampas truk yang dikejarnya untungnya Sasuke datang tepat waktu sebelum Bat Imagin menghancurkan ingatan fubuki.

"Eh,bagaimana caranya?,"tanya Sasuke bingung dengan barang yang diberikan Sakura

"Iih gampang tau, tinggal scan kartu Pass ke beltnya lalu bilang "henshin","jelas Sakura memakaikan Belt pada pinggang Sasuke

"Tapi aku takut tak bisa,"ucap Sasuke ragu

"Pasti bisa!,"ucap Sakura serius

"Baiklah kalau begitu,Henshin!"seru Sasuke mengikuti perintah Sakura dan berubah menjadi "Den-O" dalam Mode Plat Form

Sasuke pun mengejar Bat Imagin menuju Konoha Grand Mall yang sedang ramai-ramainya dikunjungi oleh orang-orang malah menjadi ajang pertarungan sehingga membuat para pengunjung lari ketakutan dan disitu juga terlihat Pria yang menggunakan jas beserta topi coklat sambil memegang arloji

"..."Lelaki itu hanya terdiam saat melihat situasi yang sedang terjadi

"A,rupanya ada pengganggu,"kata Bat Imagin meremehkan Sasuke

"Aku tak akan membiarkanmu mengubah waktu ini!"tukas Sasuke tegas

"Kita mulai saja pertarungannya ,bocah,"ucap Bat Imagin

Akhirnya Sasuke bertarung melawan Bat Imagin sampai-sampai ia kewalahan melawannya dan diluar dugaan Bat Imagin rupanya sangat kuat

"Sakura,aku harus bagaimana?"tanya Sasuke sudah kewalahan

"Aku akan akan membantumu,Sasuke!"ucap Momotaros memberanikan diri untuk menolong Sasuke

"Sasuke, Coba kau tekan tombol yang ada disebelah Kartu Pass scannya!"teriak Sakura memberi aba-aba

Sasuke pun menekan tombol paling atas berwarna merah sehingga ia menyatu dengan Momotaros dan modenya berubah menjadi "Sword Form"

"Mengganti Mode ya? Itu tidak akan membuatku takut,"ucap Bat Imagin menyerang Sasuke

"Oi jangan motong pembicaraan orang!"teriak Sasuke (Momotaros) menangkis serangan Bat Imagin

"Ore Futatabi Sanjou!"teriak Sasuke (Momotaros) bergaya dengan menunjukan dirinya dan menunjukan gaya khasnya (Taulah yang setiap Momotaros mau battle maupun pakai tubuh Ryotaro yang asli pasti diawali gaya khasnya itu)

"Heh! Aku tak mengharapkan kau datang,"kata Bat Imagin merasa tak suka dengan gaya Momotaros

"Eh jangan begitu dong Bat yaro(sialan) ,"ucap Sasuke (Momotaros) langsung menyerang Bat Imagin sampai ia kewalahan

"Hosh-Hosh kurang ajar,"kata Bat Imagin kewalahan

"Dari awal sampai akhir aku sudah Climax!"teriak Sasuke(Momotaros) mengscan kartu pass Den-O

"Full Charge!" suara scan kartu pass dan pedang Momotaros mulai terjadi arus listrik yang memisahkan gagang dengan pedangnya sehingga pedangnya tersebut mengarah ke Bat imagin dengan dikendalikan Momotaros

Akhirnya Bat Imagin bisa dihancurkan tapi itu masih belum pada wujud aslinya yang ternyata malah berevolusi menjadi Demon Imagin yang sangat besar

"Bah curang tuh Bat Yaro!"teriak Sasuke (Momotaros) marah

"Sial dia malah berevolusi,"ucap Sasuke dari dalam dirinya

Pertarungan sebenarnya pun dimulai kali ini dengan menggunakan Den-Liner pada setiap gerbongnya memiliki persenjataan untuk melawan Imagin. Namun tetap saja pada akhirnya Sasuke tetap menang dan bisa menyelamatkan ingatan Fubuki beserta waktu.

"Hei Sasuke, apa yang kau lakukan?"tanya Momotaros

melihat Sasuke membawa Fubuki ke Den-liner

"Karena kita ada di waktu pada saat dia kehilangan neneknya sebaiknya kita antar saja ke rumah sakit yang merawat neneknya,"ucap Sasuke tersenyum

"Owner dan sudah mengizinkannya Momotachi,"kata Sakura menyetujui pendapat Sasuke

Fubuki pun diantar dengan menggunakan Denliner ke tempat neneknya dirawat sebelum pada saat dia memberikan lontaran kata-kata terakhir pada Fubuki.

Di Denliner

"Nah Sasuke ayo beritahu aku apa permintaanmu?"tanya Momotaros penasaran

"Eh jangan-jangan Sasuke!"seru Sakura melarang Sasuke memberitahu keiginannya

"Hmm,Kira-kira apa ya?"gumam Sasuke tersenyum

"Ayo cepatlah!"seru Momotaros sambil memohon kepada Sasuke

"O ya aku mau menjadi anak super tau ilmu pengetahuan!"seru Sasuke memberi tau

"Arrgghh ane kagak tau tentang ilmu pengetahuan!"teriak Momotaros pusing sendiri saat mendengar permintaan Sasuke

"Hahahaha,"tawa semuanya termasuk si Sutradara(Madara) yang kelihatannya puas banget dengan ekspresi Momotaros

"Kong ingat kong,ente juga kagak bisa bahasa Inggris,"kata Tobirama mengingatkan

"Arghh diem lu!"ucap Madara sewot

Pada malam harinya Sasuke dilanda mimpi aneh yaitu bertemu dengan kakaknya di suatu tempat.

Di mimpi Sasuke

"Nii san!"panggil Sasuke melihat Itachi saat dia berubah menjadi Den-O

"..." lelaki itu terus berjalan kedepan tanpa menghiraukan panggilan Sasuke

"Deidara Neesan?!"ucap Sasuke terkejut melihat Deidara tersenyum sekaligus menangis di saat kehilangan ingatan tentang Itachi untuk terakhir kalinya

"Sasuke bangunlah.." suara itu datang dari luar mimpi Sasuke

Sasuke pun terbangun dari mimpinya karena suara itu

"Akhirnya kau bangun juga, ayo bangun ini sudah pagi,"kata Deidara tersenyum

"Ha'i Deidara Neesan,"jawab Sasuke

"Ya sudah,aku mau mengurus cafe dulu,"ucap Deidara pergi dari Kamar Sasuke

"Mimpi itu lagi, itu seperti kejadian saat Kakak hilang dan ingatan Deidara Neesan tentang Niisan"batin Sasuke merasa aneh dengan mimpi itu

Disisi lain Sakura dan Momotaros sedang ricuh-ricuhnya memperdebatkan rasa kopi yang dibuat Shizune

"Sudah ku bilang Baka Momo rasa kopi buatan Shizune itu adalah rasa White Coffee,"ketus Sakura

"Ih bukan, kopi buatan Shizune itu pasti rasa Mocha,"ucap Momotaros tetap ngotot dengan pendapatnya

"Nah ayo-ayo tebak apa rasa kopi ini!"seru Shizune senang

"Mocha!"

"White Coffee!"

"Mocha!"

"Whitte Coffee!"

"Yak tebakan Sakura yang benar!"teriak Shizune memberikan Kopi yang dibuatnya

"Lain kali aku tak akan kalah Noisy Woman!"teriak Momotaros marah

Diluar Denliner terlihat seekor Imagin masih berbentuk butiran pasir melihat situasi di dalam Den-Liner. Kembali kepada Sasuke, Sasuke kali ini disuruh oleh Deidara pergi untuk membeli bahan-bahan dapur yang membuat bernasib buruk saat memulai harinya.

Di Toko

"Irashaimase!"seru seorang Penjual toko menyambut kedatang pelanggan

"Permisi bibi,aku membeli sesuai dengan daftar belanja ini,"ucap Sasuke menyodorkan sebuah daftar belanja kepada pelayan toko tersebut

"Jadi kau rupanya Sasuke, baiklah bibi akan mengambilnya,"ucap Pelayan toko itu sambil tersenyum kepada Sasuke

"Nah ini sudah bibi ambilkan sesuai pesananmu,"kata Pelayan toko itu memberi benda dipesan Sasuke

"Arigatou gozaimasu,"kata Sasuke tersenyum sambil membayar belanjaannya tersebut dan pergi dari toko

"Hati-hati ya,nak!"seru Pelayan toko itu

"Whoa! Pencuri!"teriak seorang pedagang ikan

"Eh?"kata Sasuke hanya kebingungan

Pencuri tersebut lari cepat-cepat menuju ke tempat yang menurutnya aman, Namun Pencuri itu juga berlari menuju ke arah Sasuke dan Sebagian belanjaan Sasuke pun juga dicuri oleh sang pencuri tersebut sampai akhirnya terjadilah acara kejar-kejaran film india ala "Sasuke dan Maling" tersebut.

"Eh chotto!"teriak Sasuke mengejar Pencuri yang belanjaannya tersebut dengan menggunakan sepedanya

Akhirnya mereka berdua mengalami kecelakaan bersama anak kecil yang menyebrang dan disaat itu juga mobil sedang lewat pada saat itu, namun disaat ada seekor Imagin merasuki tubuh Sasuke.

"Anata wa daijobu desuka?"tanya seorang supir yang menabrak Sasuke

"Ugh" Anak kecil itu kesakitan

Di Yoroguma Cafe

"Moshi-moshi?"ucap Deidara mengangkat gagang telepon

"Maaf,adik anda telah mengalami kecelakaan tadi pagi"ucap seorang yang menelpon Deidara

"Sasuke kecelakaan?"tanya Deidara bingung

"Nani?!"teriak Genma dan Hidan terkejut

"Sebaiknya anda langsung ke rumah sakit Konoha saja agar bisa lebih mengetahui kondisinya lebih lanjut"ucap penelpon tersebut

"Ha'i,Arigato Gozaimasu,"ucap Deidara menutup pembicaraan di telepon

"Bagaimana Deidara san?"tanya Genma

"Iya bagaimana keadaan Sasuke?"tanya Hidan

"Dia sedang dalam pengobatan, Aku titip cafe dulu ya kepada kalian berdua,un,"jelas Deidara tersenyum

"Deidara san tidak baik pergi sendiri biar aku yang kesana,"bujuk Genma

"Sempat-sempatnya kau mau mengambil hati Deidara san,"kata Hidan menggelengkan kepalanya

"Urusai,Hidan"sewot Genma sambil menyenggol pinggang Hidan

"Ya sudah ini buah-buahan dan sekuntum bunga untuk Sasuke,tolong ya Genma,"suruh Deidara tersenyum

"Ya Deidara san,"kata Genma

Di Den-Liner

"Hei Momotachi kau kenapa?"tanya Sakura

"Grr,Sasuke rupanya dirasuki oleh seekor imagin"geram Momotaros

Sementara di Rumah Sakit ada dua peristiwa yang dilakukan oleh Imagin yaitu imagin di tubuh Sasuke dan Imagin tidak dikenal meminta kontrak kepada anak yang bernama Yasumu

Di Ruang Rawat Yasumu

"Kau ini menghawatirkan kakakmu saja, istirahatlah sana jangan melakukan yang aneh-aneh"ucap Kakak Yasumu keluar dari Ruang Rawat Yamu

"Ya,Neesan"ucap Yasumu menunjukan mimik tidak suka

Tiba-tiba ada seekor Imagin tidak dikenal menunjukan wujudnya di depan tatapan Yasumu sampai-sampai membuatnya ketakutan

"Katakan apa permintaanmu? Aku akan mengabulkan segala sesuatu keinginanmu itu"kata Crust Imagin

"Aku ingin menyingkirkan orang-orang yang membuatku tersingkir jauh,"jawab Yasumu ketakutan

"Baiklah,aku akan mengabulkannya,"kata Crust Imagin menunjukan wujud aslinya

Sementara di Ruang Rawat Sasuke. Sasuke masih tertidur pulas akibat kecelakaan, disaat seorang perawat datang untuk memeriksa Sasuke, Imagin yang ada di Tubuh Sasuke mengendalikannya

"Sasuke san,anda sudah sadar?"tanya Perawat tersebut

"Ya nona, asalkan kau ada disini,"kata Sasuke menggunakan kacamata dan ada sedikt warna biru disekitar rambutnya

"Eh?"kata Perawat itu kaget sekaligus tersipu malu atas kata-kata menggoda dari Sasuke

Lama-kelamaan Ruangan Sasuke makin dipenuhi oleh para Perawat Rumah Sakit sehingga Kepala Perawat pun datang ke Ruangan Sasuke.

"Hei kalian, bukannya bekerja malah berkumpul tidak jelas seperti ini!"teriak Kepala Perawat marah besar kepada bawahannya

"Ayolah Ibu Kepala jangan marah-marah seperti itu,nanti kau cepat tua dan tidak cantik lagi,"goda Sasuke sambil memegang tangan Ibu Kepala

"Ah iya benar juga katamu Sasuke,"ucap Ibu Kepala terbawa godaan Sasuke

Genma pun datang sambil membawa buah-buahan dan sekuntum bunga untuk Sasuke

"A' Sasuke kun,bagaimana keadaanmu?"tanya Genma

"Sebaiknya kalian kembali kerja,ada tamu untuku"suruh Sasuke merasa tidak suka dengan kedatangan Genma atas kejadian minggu lalu yaitu menggoda wanita walaupun dia menyukai Deidara

"Hari ini kau banyak dikunjungi oleh para wanita cantik ya Sasuke,"puji Genma tersenyum

"Karena seribu kedustaan adalah sepuluh ribu kebohongan!"tukas Sasuke

"O ya, ini buah-buahan dan sekuntum bunga dari kakakmu,"kata Genma seraya memberikan sebuah keranjang buah-buahan dan sekuntum bunga kepada Sasuke

"Arigatou, tapi bisakah kau berganti posisi denganku aku sedang ada urusan penting di luar sana,"kata Sasuke

"Baiklah jika itu permintaan calon adik iparku baiklah,"kata Genma menurut

Crust Imagin telah menyingkirkan orang-orang yang disuruh oleh Yasumu sehingga Yasumu sendiri pun makin hawatir akan teman-temannya telah diserang Crust Imagin tersebut. Sedangkan Sasuke baru saja keluar dari rumah sakit dan bertemu Hidan.

"Sasuke kun!"tegur Hidan

"Apa?"tanya Sasuke tidak seperti biasanya

"Kau sudah sembuh ya?"tanya Hidan senyum

"Ugh!"seru Sasuke kesakitan dan terjadilah pertarungan antara Momotaros dengan Imagin sang pengendali tubuh Sasuke

"Oi Yaro!, Seenaknya saja kau menggunakan tubuh orang sakit untuk menggoda perempuan dan mengeluarkannya dari Rumah sakit!"teriak Sasuke (Momotaro) marah

Sakura keluar dari Lemari Ruangan Sasuke untuk mencegah Momotaros mencari masalah dengan imagin lain. Sakura cepat-cepat berlari keluar rumah sakit.

"Dasar Momotachi seenaknya saja bertindak saat aku tak ada,"kata Sakura menghela nafas keluar dari Lemari Rumah Sakit dan pergi begitu saja ke tempat Momotaros

"Eh darimana dia masuk?"gumam Genma kebingungan sambil memeriksa lemari tersebut

Kembali ke Sasuke

"Tenanglah aku hanya meminjam tubuhnya sebentar,"kata Imagin dalam tubuh Sasuke tersebut santai

"Dasar Imagin tidak sopan!"geram Sasuke (Momotaros)

"Ayo,ayo,ayo!"seru Momotaros bertarung melawan Imagin tersebut sampai pada akhirnya mereka berdua keluar dari tubuh Sasuke

"Hosh-hosh,"kata Sasuke merasa kecapean atas perlakuan kedua Imagin tersebut

"Whoaaa, ada roh jahat yang merasuki tubuh Sasuke!"ucap Hidan terjatuh pingsan

"Hei Sasuke, kau tak apa?"tanya Sakura tiba-tiba datang membantu Sasuke

"Iya,"jawab Sasuke terengah-engah

"A' Imagin!"seru Momotaros mencium keberadaan seekor Imagin Jahat di sekitar Rumah Sakit dan merasuki tubuh Sasuke lagi

"Ayo Sasuke. Ada Imagin di sekitar sini,Sakura tolong jaga Imagin yang satu ini,"kata Sasuke (Momotaros) berlari ke dalam Rumah Sakit

"Hn, Serahkan padaku,"kata Sakura

Sasuke dan Momotaros mencari letak dimana Imagin tersebut bertemu dengan sang pengontrak sampai akhirnya mereka sampai dan tepat waktu.

Di Ruang Yasumu

"Apa lagi yang kau minta?"tanya Crust Imagin

"Aku tidak tau lagi,"ucap Yasumu sedih

"Oi Crust Yaro!"seru Sasuke (Momotaros)

"O jadi ada Den-O disini,"ucap Crust Imagin melarikan

"Sialan seenaknya saja melarikan diri,"kata Sasuke (Momotaros)

"Permisi bolehkah aku tau apa yang kau minta dari Imagin itu?"tanya Sasuke kembali seperti semula

"Kakak tidak perlu tau,itu urusanku,"jawab Yasumu lari untuk mencegah teman-temannya yang menjadi korban dari Crust Imagin

Pada awalnya tadi Sasuke mau mencegah si pengontrak pergi tapi sayangnya terlambat. Selanjutnya telepon genggam Sasuke pun berdering

"Moshi-moshi,"jawab Sasuke

"Sasuke,ini aku Sakura,"ucap Sakura dari telepon Denliner

"Ya ada apa Sakura san?"tanya Sasuke

"Pergi ke tempat Denliner berhenti, ini tentang Imagin yang mengendalikan tubuhmu saat kau tidak sadar tadi,"ucap Sakura

"Ha'i, aku akan kesana,"ucap Sasuke menutup percakapan telepon

Sesampainya di Denliner Sasuke bertemu Sakura dan Momotaros

"Sasuke kun!"sapa Shizune

"O jadi itu yang mengendalikan tubuhku untuk menggoda perempuan,"kata Sasuke tau bahwa tampang Imagin itu sudah kelihatan sifat aslinya

"Sasuke, kok kau bisa membaca penampilannya?"tanya Momotaros penasaran

"Lihat saja dia tampangnya sudah tidak diragukan lagi kalau dia itu mata keranjang,suka berbohong,dan aku dengar dari alam bawah sadarku dia mempunya slogan yaitu "Seribu kedustaan adalah sepuluh ribu kebohongan" (Sen no Itsuwari man no Uso),"jelas Sasuke sweadroped tentang slogan yang dilontarkan oleh Imagin

"Pintar juga kau,Sasuke kun,"puji Imagin tersebut

"Diem lu,Kame yaro!"geram Momotaros

"Jadi kau ingin melanjutkan pertarungan yang tertunda tadi ya?"tanya Imagin yang disebut-sebut oleh Momotaros dengan julukan "Kame yaro"

"Ya memang kenapa?,huh?"tanya Momotaros mulai ricuh

"Urusai!"teriak Sakura sambil memukul mereka berdua

"Tenanglah nona manis,"goda Imagin tersebut sambil memegang dagu Sakura

"Sekali lagi kau berkata seperti itu,akan kupatahkan tanganmu,"ancam Sakura dengan menunjukan deathglarenya

"Bagus itu Noisy Woman!"seru Momotaros mendukung Sakura

"Kau juga sama Momotachi,"kata Sakura

"Heh,"kata Momotaros

"Siapa namamu?"tanya Sasuke

"Aku ga dikasih nama sama Sutradara,huwee!"teriak Imagin tersebut

"Madara san!"geram semua

"Etension plis, pasti dia bohong orang udah dikasih nama kok, serius,"jawab Madara masih sok menggunakan bahasa Inggris

"Kong kagak usah pakai bahasa Inggris kalau kagak bisa logatnya"ucap Tobirama mengingatkan

"Diem lu!"seru Madara

"Sial kita dibohongin, hei cepat beritahu siapa namamu?"tanya Sakura

"Baiklah, namaku Urataros,"jawab Urataros

"Ayo Sasuke, aku mencium bau Imagin lagi,"kata Momotaros menarik Sasuke

"Baik,"kata Sasuke

Sasuke,Sakura,dan Momotaros pergi untuk melindungi sang pengontrak mencegah serangan Crust Imagin kepada teman-temannya

"Sudah cukup,jangan lakukan lagi,"kata Yasumu memohon

"Bukankah ini adalah kontrak yang kau buat,Yasumu?"tanya Crust Imagin menyingkirkan Yasumu

"Hei Yaro!,apakah kau lupa denganku?"tanya Sasuke (Momotaros)

"Den-O lagi rupanya,"kata Crust Imagin

"Henshin,"kata Sasuke (Momotaros) berubah menjadi Den-O dalam mode "Sword Form)

Sword Form!

"Ore Sanjou!"teriak Sasuke (Momotaros) dengan gaya khasnya

"Apakah kau terluka?"tanya Sakura

"Aku tidak apa-apa tapi mereka kesakitan gara-gara serangan dari monster itu,"ucap Yasumu

"Ayo,ayo,ayo!"seru Sasuke (Momotaros) siap-siap menyerang Crust Imagin

Pertarungan antara mereka berdua semakin sengit tapi saat Momotaros mau menyerang dengan serangan terakhirnya

"Dari awal sampai akhir aku sudah climax"ucap Sasuke (Momotaros) mengscan Kartu Pass Den-O

Full Charge!

"Ayo Hisatsu Attack!"seru Momotaros melakukan serangan terakhir pada Crust Imagin namun meleset

"Kok meleset sih?"tanya Sasuke bingung

"Serangan seperti itu mana bisa menyerangku,"kata Crust Imagin kabur lagi

"Sial!"seru Sasuke (Momotaros) melepas beltnya

"Sekarang aku mau bertanya kenapa kau melakukan kontrak dengan Crust Imagin?"tanya Sakura

"Aku tidak mau!"ketus Yasumu

"Sakura, bolehkah aku yang bertanya?"tanya Sasuke (Urataros) sambil merangkul Sakura

"Jangan banyak omong,lakukan saja,"kata Sakura meremas tangan Sasuke (Urataros)

"Nah Adik manis, tolong beri alasan kenapa kau ingin melakukan kontrak dengan Crust Imagin?"tanya Sasuke memohon (Urataros)

"Baiklah kalau kalian memaksa,begini ceritanya saat itu aku sedang iri kepada teman-temanku yang menang dari lomba olimpiade Matematika,sedangkan pada saat itu aku hanya diabaikan disaat sebagai perwakilan sekolah,"jelas Yasumu

"O begitu ceritanya, justru itu kau melakukan kontrak dengan Imagin tersebut,"kata Sakura prihatin

"Aku tau aku bersalah dan aku akan mencegahnya menyerang teman-temanku lagi,"kata Yasumu merasa bersalah

"Mungkin disaat itu temanmu juga sama tapi mereka tetaplah temanmu yang selalu mendukungmu melakukan sesuatu dan kau juga harus mendukung mereka bukannya berbohong dengan perasaanmu sendiri,"jelas Sasuke (Urataros)

"..." Yasumu pun terdiam lalu berkata lagi

"Ayo selamatkan teman-temanku,"ucap Yasumu

Mereka pun mencari lagi Crust Imagin yang akan menyerang Teman-teman Yasumu namun terlambat Kontrak dilakukan Crust Imagin selesai dan mereka pergi tanggal "02-03-06"

_To Be Continue_

Kisame : "Ngeri juga kalau ane jadi Kame-chan" (Ngeri ngeliat Sakura sedang memukul Urataros)

Sasori : "Nenek pernah berkata (Obaa chan Ga Itteita), harta yang penting bukanlah uang,tapi yang penting adalah teman" (Bergaya ala Tendou Souji)

Sai dan Naruto : "Haduh ini juga sama miripnya dengan Tendou Souji yang asli -,- " (Sweadroped)

Neji : " Ane kagak abis dipikir itu gimana ya kalau Sasuke kerasukan Momotaros? udah mah rambutnya kayak pantat ayam" (Mikir keras)

Ten-ten : "Masih mending kerasukan Momotaros masih agak Stylish dan Urataros masih agak keren daripada nanti di episode berikutnya kerasukan Sieg, beneran jadi manusia ayam"

Kurenai dan Anko : "Mohon maaf jika ada kesalahan kata maupun nama,sekian dan terima kasih. Jangan lupa like and review yak!"


	3. Kekuatanku akan membuatmu menangis!

Jikan No Ryoko Chapter III By Cindy Giovani

Anime : Naruto

Jenis : Humor,Romance,Gaje,Gila,Garing,Maknyoss,Dll

Sumarry : Aku bertemu dengan gadis yang berasal dari masa depan disaat Deidara Neesan dan aku kehilangan Niisan. Awalnya aku terkejut bahwa aku adalah Juction Point dari masa ini untuk melindungi waktu dari para imagin yang ingin menguasainya, tiba-tiba aku bertemu Imagin konyol bernama Momotaros dan si Imagin Playboy Urataros.

Rate : T

Pairing : Sasusaku dan Itadei

Disclaimer : Naruto Made In Masashi Kishimoto

Kamen Rider Made In Ishinomori

Ingat Fic terinsipirasi KR Den-O tapi soal cerita berikutnya bakal ada perbedaan sedikit XD

Chapter III : "Kekuatanku akan membuatmu menagis"

Sasuke pergi menuju waktu tanggal 2 bulan maret tahun 2006 dimana Yasumu gagal dalam meraih Juara Pertama Olimpiade Matematika.

"Gyaaaa!"teriak semua Orang saat melihat Crush Imagin

"Ore Sanjou!"teriak Sasuke (Momotaros) sudah berubah menjadi Kamen Rider Den-O

"Menyusahkan saja.."kata Crush Imagin merasa bosan karena diikuti oleh Sasuke dan kawan-kawan

"Sombong sekali,Ikuze-kuze,kuze,kuze!"seru Sasuke (Momotaros) langsung memulai pertarungan tersebut

"Baiklah cerewet,ayo kita mulai,"katanya licik

Sasuke(Momotaros) mengayunkan pedangnya sambil menggunakan "Hissatsu Attack". Mereka berdua sudah berkali-kali menyerang Crush Imagin namun tidak mempan juga hingga pada akhirnya Sasuke mengganti form menjadi "Rod Form"

"Rod Form!"

"Omae boku ni tsurarete miru?"tanya Sasuke (Urataros)

"Berganti form tidak akan berpengaruh padaku,"katanya

"Coba saja,"kata Sasuke (Urataros) menggunakan "Ura Rod" untuk memancingnya keluar dari bawah air sungai

"Ck sial,"katanya kesal terpancing oleh UraRod

"Menyerah atau Tidak,aku akan tetap menyerang,"kata Sasuke (Urataros) memulai Rider Kicknya

Wujud Crush Imagin berubah total menjadi Imagin Level 2, segeralah Sasuke(Urataros) memanggil Rod Liner, dan yak Crush Imagin akhirnya hancur oleh serangan Rod Liner dan Den Liner,gooaaall XD #Plak (Plot macam apa ini)

"Huft,tadi itu hampir saja,"kata Sasuke

"Yak mulai sekarang kau harus memanggilku,Senpai!"seru Momotaros

"Hai-Hai Senpai,"kata Urataros

"Baka to Imagin,itu julukanmu dariku,"balas Sakura dengan mata sinis

"Heh,dan aku akan memanggilmu Sakura kuso onna,"jawab Momotaros sinis

"Nani?"tanya Sakura mengeluarkan Deathglarenya

"Ya, Anata no Sakura Kusso Onna,"kata Momotaros dengan keras

"Sudah kalian jangan berkelahi,"Sasuke mendamaikan mereka berdua

#Justskiptime

Siang hari dimana Cafe Yoroguma sedang ramai dengan para pelanggan. Deidara dan Sasuke sedang sibuk-sibuknya melayani mereka yang sedang memesan itu.

"Deidara Neesan,tugasku sudah selesai bolehkah aku mengerjakan pekerjaan sekolahku?"tanya pemuda berambut hitam itu

"Ya biar aku saja yang mengurus Cafe,un,"jawab Deidara sambil mengantarkan pesanan

Pemuda berambut hitam itu membuka gagang pintu kamarnya. Sudah 2 minggu terakhir ia lupa mengerjakan tugas karena membantu Deidara mengurus cafe, kini tugas liburannya itu sudah berdebu bin mumpuk.

"Ck, Ini Guru nyiksa banget mana ngasih tugas sebanyak ini,"keluh Sasuke mengerjakan tugas liburan "Neraka"nya itu

"Eeh? Kalau ga dikerjain semua bisa-bisa aku digebukin Anko sensei,mendingan ngebut aje dah,"kata Sasuke nyengir tentang tampang gurunya yang kejam

Sasuke mengerjakan tugas itu dengan hati-hati. Sebab kalau dia salah menjawab soal, nilai tugasnya akan kurangi. Kini waktu telah menunjukan jam 16.00 sore dan tak terasa tugasnya yang bejibun itu.

"Akhirnya selesai juga,"kata Sasuke senang

"Coba saja ada Niisan pasti dia akan mengajariku,"katanya lagi tersenyum tipis mengingat Niisannya itu

Flashback

Sehabis pulang sekolah,pemuda berambut raven dengan style pantat ayam itu membuka gagang pintu Cafe Yoroguma. Terlihat Itachi sedang mengobrol dengan Deidara di Meja Dapur Cafe.

"Niisan,Deidara Neesan!"sapa Sasuke

"Okaeri,Sasuke kun,"sambut Deidara dengan senyumamn lembut

"Okaeri,Otouto,"jawab Itachi sambil menyeruput tehnya

"Niisan, bisa bantu aku tidak? Soalnya aku ada PR Fisika,"pinta Sasuke

"Sebentar, aku sedang mengobrol dengan Deidara chan,"kata Itachi ingin melanjutkan obrolannya

"Sebaiknya kau bantu dia Itachi kun,un,"ujar Deidara

"Ta-tapi soal praktek pertamamu?"tanya Itachi

"Sudah tidak apa-apa jangan selalu mengkhawatirkan aku, bantulah adikmu itu,un,"jawab Deidara menyuruh Itachi

"Baiklah, aku akan mengajarimu Otouto,"katanya menghela nafas

"Nah itu baru namanya Niisan,"kata Sasuke senang

Itachi mulai mengajari Sasuke tentang Rumus parabola dan Usaha. Sang sulung Uchiha itu menjelaskan teori itu dengan jelas dan mudah dimengerti oleh Sasuke, sedangkan Gadis pirang berambut panjang itu tersenyum disaat mereka berdua sebagai saudara saling rukun.

"Nah ini,kopi dan cemilan untuk kalian,un,"kata Deidara menyodorkan Kopi serta kue kering kepada mereka berdua

"Terima Kasih,"jawab Sasuke

End Flashback

"Ya dulu, saat pertama kali Deidara Neesan praktek Dokter umum dan Niisan masih ada,"batinnya Senang

"Tapi kalau aku lihat-lihat, Niisan lebih pelit ilmu daripada Deidara Neesan, pasti jawabannya adalah "Lain Kali","batin Sasuke suram

"Sasuke, ada temanmu yang datang!"seru Deidara dari lantai bawah

"Aku akan kesana, Deidara Neesan!"jawab Sasuke

Sasuke segera ke bawah untuk menemui temannya itu. Teman Sasuke itu menunggunya di dekat meja dapur, ia terus memperhatikan disekitar cafe yang menurutnya agak unik itu, terlihat ada sebuah teleskop yang terjaga dengan baik tanpa ada goresan maupun debu.

"Teleskopnya terjaga dengan baik ya,"katanya tersenyum menatap Deidara yang sedang membuat kopi

"Ah iya, entah kenapa setiap aku melihat teleskop itu aku seperti begitu dekat dengan seseorang,un,"jawab Deidara tersenyum sambil mengaduk kopi yang dibuatnya itu

"Sakura san!"sapa Sasuke

"Kau ini kemana saja Sasuke, kasihan temannmu menunggu,un,"kata Deidara

"Maaf,o ya Sakura san perkenalkan ini Deidara Neesan,"kata Sasuke memperkenalkan Deidara

"Salam kenal,"kata Sakura menundukan kepalanya

"Anak yang sopan,un,"puji Deidara

"Ngomong-ngomong ada apa sampai kau ke sini?"tanya Sasuke dan Sakura pindah tempat duduk

"Kau tau kan, aku perlu keluar untuk menyegarkan tubuh daripada aku terus mendengar perkelahian Momotachi dan Urataros akibat beda paham,"jelas Sakura menghela nafas

"Ini kopinya,un,"kata Deidara menyodorkan 2 kopi kepada mereka

"Arigatou,"jawab Sakura segera menyeruput Kopinya

"O kupikir, ada informasi tentang imagin lagi,"kata Sasuke

"Tidak, hari ini tidak ada berita tentang itu,"kata Sakura

Tiba-tiba ponsel Sakura berdering. Segeralah Sakura lmengangkat teleponnya, Shizune menyuruh Sakura pulang karena Momotaros dan Urataros mulai berbuat ulah lagi. Dengan mimik marah, Sakura kembali ke Den-Liner.

"Sepertinya aku harus kembali ke Den-Liner, mereka berdua berbuat ulah lagi,"kata Sakura menghela nafas

"Sudah mau pulang lagi,Sakura chan?"tanya Deidara

"Iya, terima kasih untuk kopinya,"kata Sakura segera kembali ke Den-Liner

"Sasuke bisa bantu aku?"pinta Deidara

"Memang ada apa Deidara Neesan?"Tanya Sasuke

"Tolong kau antarkan obat ini ke alamat yang aku beri, kemarin aku dan keluarga pasien lupa soal obat ini,un,"kata Deidara memberikan sebuah kantung obat kepada Sasuke

"Ha'i,Deidara Neesan,"jawab Sasuke

Sasuke pergi ke Rumah Pasien itu dengan menggunakan sepedanya untuk mengantarkan obat yang diberi Deidara.

#Justskiptime (Malas ane, bisa-bisa jadi kayak Kejadian Sehari-hari chapter V -_-)

Hari ini adalah hari masuk sekolah bagi Sasuke dan Bagi Author adalah hari Sesat alias SENIN. Sudah dua minggu ia tidak bertemu teman-temannya sehingga saat ia belari-lari kecil untuk berkumpul bersama mereka, Sasuke terpeleset di Aula Sekolah.

"Aduh!"katanya terpeleset

"A' Gomenasai Sasuke kun, aku lupa memasang peringatan "Wet floor"nya,"kata Karin

"Iya tidak apa-apa,"jawab Sasuke tersenyum

"Hoi, Awas ada bola basket!"teriak siswa itu memperingatkan alhasil Sasuke juga terkena nasib sial lagi

"Daijoubu?"tanya siswa yang satunya lagi

"Hai,Daijoubu desu,"jawabnya

Belum apa-apa Sasuke terkenal nasib sialnya itu. Lalu ia pergi ke tempat teman-temannya berkumpul, kali ini jalan dengan hati-hati agar tidak terjadi seperti pengalamannya tadi.

"Lama tak bertemu ya!"seru Lee

"Kau itu kemana saja, jangan bilang saat liburan kau terkena sidrom kesialanmu itu,"kata Menma menghela nafas

"Kau itu tidak berubah ya,cerewet,"kata Sasuke sinis

"Apa kau bilang? Kau sendiri tamfan-tamfan tapi kena sial mulu,"jawabnya dengan penuh amarah

"Dasar cerewet,"balas Sasuke

"Kau juga cerewet,"cibir Menma

"Kau,"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Kau!"

"Hei tenanglah, jangan bertengkar terus,"ucap Shino menasihati mereka berdua

"Heh,Kita lanjutkan nanti,"kata Menma

"Lihat saja,ce-re-wet,"cibir Sasuke dengan nada mengejek

Tiba-tiba sikap Lee berubah total menjadi super kuat. Style rambutnya berubah dengan diikat panjang disertai pakaian Yukata dengan dada terbuka.

"Kekuatanku akan membuatmu menangis!"seru Lee sambil memutarkan lehernya dan cepat-cepat pergi

"Hey Lee tunggu,haduh!"seru Neji langsung mengejar Lee

"Hei kawan-kawan,ayo kita lihat!"seru Kiba mengajak Sasuke dan lainnya

Seorang gadis dengan cepolan china itu sedang dalam masalah besar. Seekor imagin yang ingin menyerangnya, namun Lee yang sedang kerasukan itu segera membantu gadis itu.

"Kyaaaa!"teriak gadis itu melihat Imagin seperti jankrik itu mulai menyerangnya

"Jangan ganggu dia!"teriak Lee

"Nani? Bentar gue update status doeloe,"kata Imagin itu sambil membuka Tab Sungsamnya(?) itu

"Eh?"kata Sasuke dan Neji Sweadroped

"Jewels please,"kata Kiba yaoming ria

"Nah udah, sekarang kita mulai pertarungannya,"kata Imagin itu dengan wajah herp

"Muke gile, dasar Imagin alay,"kata Lee segera menyerang Imagin itu

"Heyaaa!"teriak Imagin itu menyerang

"Tet tot tet tot tet tet," dering Tab Imagin itu berbunyi,segeralah sang Imagin mengangkat teleponnya

"Halo,"jawab Imagin

"Halo ini dengan Cicak Bahlul Delivery, saya mau pesen KFCnya satu ya,"kata orang di telepon

"Mavok nih orang,mendingan ane matiin aje,"batin Imagin itu bersweadroped ria sambil matiin teleponnya

"Nah ayo kita lanjutin pertarungan kita yang tertunda,"kata Imagin itu mulai mengeluarkan senjatanya

"Ayo,"kata Lee

"Tet tot tet tot tet tet,"

"Bentar,ane angkat telepon dulu,"kata Imagin itu mengangkat teleponnya

"Halo, Mbak ini bukan Cicak Bahlul Delivery mbak,"kata imagin itu

"Hi Rhino sayang,kok kamu lama bingit sih aku kangen nih,"kata orang di telepon itu

"Sayang jangan ganggu abang, abang lagi kerja nih,"kata Rhino Imagin

"Ga ada tapi-tapian! Kalau kamu ga ke sini kita PUTUS!"Teriak Orang di telepon itu dan ditutup begitu saja

"Udah alay mana pacarnya galak pula,"batin Sasuke Sweadroped

"Ya allah mengapa ini terjadi pada hamba,"batin Neji dan Kiba yaoming

"Lain kali aje ya, ayang ane lagi butuh bantuan nih,bye,"kata Rhino imagin melarikan diri

"Eh?"tanya Lee langsung berubah seperti semula

Sasuke dan kawan-kawan segera membantu gadis itu dan Lee duduk di kursi taman. Gadis itu dan juga Lee tidak terluka sama sekali saat diperiksa oleh mereka.

"Kamu ga apa-apa kan Tenten?"tanya Neji

"Ga apa-apa cuma Shock aja,"kata Tenten

"Hey Lee, kau tadi kenapa?"tanya Sasuke

"Nanti aku ceritakan saat Istirahat,"kata Lee

Bell sekolah pun berbunyi, semua murid Senior High School Konoha masuk ke kelas. Sasuke dan kawan-kawan memulai pelajaran Matematika.

To Be Continue

Shisui : "sejak kapan suara telepon jadi kayak gitu" (Yaoming Face)

Author : "Yaelah itu kan nada dering Nokia 3310 jaman dulu, jadi ngeflashback lagi lah"

Gamakichi : "Jiaah Nokia 3310, itu bukan ngeflashback tapi terlalu greget"

Haku : "Cicak Bahlul Delivery, kreatifnya greget banget"

Author : "Asalnya gue mau ngasih judul "XieXie Xinwen Delivery"

Darui : "Dasar korban TV -_-"

Author : "Hehe,"

The Next Chapter..

Lee mulai mengungkapkan rahasianya

"Kau tidak melakukan kontrak dengan Imagin,bagaimana bisa?"tanya Sakura pada Lee

"Kin-san melindungi dari dulu saat aku bertemu dengannya,"

#Scene 2

Terlihat seorang gadis pirang sedang menatap teleskop dengan senyuman tipis di wajahnya, tanpa diketahui gadis itu ada seorang lelaki yang menatapnya dari jauh.

"Entah mengapa, setiap aku menatap teleskop itu aku merasa dekat dengan seseorang,un"batinnya senang

TBC :3


End file.
